Out Takes for Redemption
by KareBear1965
Summary: These are some random out takes for Redemption, so we can understand stuff just a little bit better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here is the first of the outtakes I have planned for this story it will give you an insight into the lives the twins have lived. Once again Kim had this waiting in my in box when I got up.**

Redemption comes when least expected.  
>Outtake – 1 – The Early life of the O'Connor Twins.<p>

**Michael's Story **

Hi, my name is Michael O'Connor, and I am a twin, but I had no idea I was a twin until recently when I met Michele at college. I had graduated early and it seems my twin had done the same. We don't know how, but we think it was fate that brought us together.

You see we, each, were, assigned the same single room, which we decided to share until things started to happen. When we touch, we would have visions, visions of things that we had never seen, visions of people that neither of us knew.

I had always felt different growing up. I grew up a ward of the state it was not until we were almost eighteen that we learned the truth of our mother, as no one knows to this day, who our father is or was.

My first memory I can clearly remember is when I was five and living in a new home. I am not sure how many homes I had been in up to that point, but I know I had been at this one just a little over a month when we got word that, a new boy would be coming and staying at the home.

He was going to be staying in the same room as I was sleeping in. I spent most of the day making sure the room was straight wanting to show this new kid that I knew how to keep my room hoping I would make a friend.

I did not seem to get along with others well because I did not feel whole. When Sal came, he joined me in my room, he was much older, and I thought maybe he would look after me. How wrong I was. That night after everyone was in bed something happened, and I can't say for sure how or why it happened.

It's hard to explain from the mind of a five year old. However, this is what I remember. I was asleep and at first; I thought I was dreaming but something about it did not feel like a dream. I slowly opened my eyes, and I saw Sal in my bed not just in my bed; he had somehow stripped me of my clothes. He was sucking on my private part.

I screamed. He covered my mouth telling me not to say a word then he got up and left my bed. When the door opened and I was asked what was wrong I just said I had a bad dream. That bad dream lasted for four months until I was moved once again but this time I was the only boy in a house full of girls. I was left alone to do as I pleased. However, with all foster homes this one did not last either. One of the older girls got pregnant and the state took all us kids out of that home.

My next home was much the same, all girls and I got to do what I wanted. Kids started calling me, weirdo, and crazy at school because all I ever did was read. I even would find a quiet place to read out on recess. That home lasted longer than most. I was there almost a year.

I was shocked when I was placed in my next home. Who was there, but none other than Sal. We did not share a room this time at first but within that, if that, first week he found a way to have the room switched around saying that we were brothers, and it's been a while, since we had seen each other. The nightmares started that night.

I was thankful when after two months Sal was moved to another home. I stayed at that home another couple of months before I was moved. I really hated the next one, as the dad was a drunk and would beat on us. He threw me down the stairs, and I broke my arm.

I was pulled from that home the same day as I got my cast on. I started getting moved every four or five months as the parents would say I was anti-social, and it made them look bad. How does a child who, sits, and read or studies going to make you look bad?

I would run into Sal a few more times before he aged out of the system, and as I got older the things, he would do to me got worse. I had a few dads do the same things to me. The year I turned a teenager one of the girls showed me there was a difference between guys and gals, and after we got caught, I was removed from that home, but it made me see things a little differently than I did for before staying in that home.

I had a few more broken bones over the years. I found myself finding hiding places, so I could study or read. I just wanted to be left alone. I needed to find out how I could be whole as that part of me just kept creeping forward as I was moved from home to home.

When I found out, I could, graduate early I did everything possible to make it happen. I was pleased when the counselor at school helped me apply for colleges and scholarships. Since I was a ward to the state, I could not apply for any school outside the state.

When the letter came that said I was accepted and awarded a full scholarship to U.W. I was beside myself. I spent that summer working as much as the parents in my current home would allow.

Two weeks before school was to start; I moved into my dorm room. I had been there a few days when the door opened and in walked, a girl who looked just like me except for her long black hair that just stopped above her rear.

I quickly asked who she was and why she was in my room. When she told me her name, I thought it was funny, that, are names are so much alike that must be the reason for the mix up in room assignments. We sat and talked trying to figure out what we were going to do. This was when we figured out that we were twins.

Her birthday was the same day as mine, and we were the same age, and she, also grew up as a ward of the state, and pushed herself to excel in school, so she could get away.

As we talked, it became clear that we were twins, but would have to call our caseworkers to make sure what we felt was correct. We also decided just to stay in the same room; Michele would take the bed, and I would take the couch.

A few days later after we both called our caseworkers, who turned out to be the same person, who confirmed that we were twins, but hadn't been placed in the same house, since we were two. Some sort of incident, was, reported, and the courts thought it would be best to keep us separated.

What kind of incident could have happened to make the courts think that? She told us that she could not disclose what was in our files until we turned eighteen. So many things depended on us turning eighteen.

One night while we were sitting on the couch watching a movie on the TV our arms touched and Michele's eyes went white, while I was not watching a movie that felt real. It was like I was watching something unfold right in front of me. It was just a flash as we both jumped away from one another.

It happened again a few days later. After that, we called our case working thinking that this might be something she needed to know. Who would have known that she would have, us, committed to a mental hospital saying we were out of our minds.

It was just a few weeks after we were in the hospital; we had a vision of a family; they all looked different but had the same gold color eyes. It was not until we had a vision of the two with red eyes that we understood who they were, but how do they become our family? It was not long before we started having the visions, and we would catch sight of one or both of us in the visions, and yes we were just like them with the gold eyes.

We had been there a year when Dr. Whitlock came and when we met him, we knew he was the head of our family that we would soon join. He was a little thrown back when we told him we would be like him one day. It was not until right before our birthday that we finally got Miss Car to open up to use about our history.

On our birthday, we were, released to go home with Dr. Whitlock. We soon got to meet our red eyed family members, and I have to say I am glad that I have them as part of my family. Char is a riot and Peter is down to earth and just knows shit.

Soon after that, we met the Cullen's, which will be our extended family. Emmett is just a big kid and likes to try and make fun out of every little thing that happens. Esme is what I wished for my mother every time I dreamed of a different life.

I know the Cullen's would love for us to be part of their family, but I am and will always be a Whitlock first as that is who my sire will be. We have seen how and when Jasper changes us. That was up until just the other day when everything started going blank.

We got to meet a very important part of our family on Thanksgiving. Listening to the stories of the past, and how they know Miss Bella as everyone at the hospital refers to her as I found that she is the heart of not just the Whitlock family, but also the Cullen family.

I have heard many of the nurse's talk about her and how she just wishes she could die. Well, that is not going to happen at least not now that Jasper has come to save her. She was doing so well, and then she went back into herself.

Jasper has tried to explain to each of us that it has nothing to do with us, but the fact she doesn't feel she can talk to us openly about all that happened.

When Carlisle told us the plan to bring in an old friend, I thought it would be worth a shot. Bella can't heal if she can't talk about what is going on in her mind.

When I told Jasper that our visions have blank spots in them, and it all started after Mr. Black had been to the house for dinner with the Chief. We talked to the family, and Carlisle told us about the wolves, and thought, maybe they have something going on with them that would cause our blank spots.

This is why I am telling you my story as people will know who I am as to what I will be in a few days I will be a Whitlock in every sense of the way. I will follow in Jasper's footsteps and drinking only the blood of animals.

**Michele's story **

Hi, my name is Michele O'Connor; I am Michael's twin though for most of my life, I had no idea that I was a twin. It did not shock me much when I found out as I always felt part of me was missing.

My story is not much different from my brothers, but I can say that I never had to deal with the abuse, and I seemed to stay, a little longer in the homes I was placed in. Being bounced from one home to the next even without the abuse is not fun either.

Just like Michael the first time we touched, it freaked me out. I was all for calling Miss Car when it happened the second time. I would have never guessed that she would have us committed to a hospital.

As we learned, we only had the visions when we touched, and it did not take long to understand that these visions were of the future.

A future that we would be changed into something that is no longer human. From what we can tell we will still maintain our humanity and be able to live and function around humans. Some of the visions have been bad, as people have died in them. We try not to talk about our visions and the doctors at the hospital seem to be dumb, as they have not figured out that we only have them when we touch.

If you were to keep us apart, we would be just two normal teenagers. Right, we are not normal in any way. Fate brought us together and fate will bring us to our family. The head of our family is a tall blond haired guy, who has many bite marks on his body.

I have no clue to what those are, but I know that I am looking at a warrior of some sort. The strength that comes off him in our visions is the type that is never ending.

I was so happy the day he walked into our room with Dr. Watts. We did not really talk that day as I felt we needed to do this alone so he will know that we understand what he is and who he is to us. When we told him that one day, we would be like him it took him back.

I think he was very shocked to find out that we knew what he was and would be like him one day. It did not take him long to understand how our visions worked. We would ask questions and he would gladly answer them.

I grew to respect him the more I got to know him. Getting released from the hospital was one the best things that happened to us. We got to go home with Jasper, as we now referred to him as. The first of our new family that we got to meet were the two with the red eyes, Peter and Char.

Right before Thanksgiving, we got to meet the rest of the family as they came down so we could all go and spend the day with Miss Bella. It was an honor finally to meet her as for the little over a year that we had been at Fairfax; she was talked about by all the nurses and some of the doctors.

It wasn't until after we met her that I understood what she meant to the family. She was the heart and soul that bonded it together. I slowly watched as the family pulled together to try, and help her heal.

When things started to go back down hill, I would sit and listen to each of them complain that they did not understand why she is closing herself off again.

I don't know the story behind her being placed in Fairfax, but whatever it was she is not ready to be released.

As time has gone by and Michael and I would check to see if our time to be changed was getting closer as this was truly what we wanted. We had no ties to this world as it was and being with a family was a dream comes true for both of us.

It was not until Mr. Black had come up with Chief Swan to visit Bella that things seemed to change and our visions now had blank spots, and we didn't get changed.

When Michael talked to Jasper, and then the family, so we could figure this all out, it was then, decided that Peter and Char would go ahead, and take us up to Canada and change us. I was looking forward to that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Redemption Out Take 2**

**The Change of Michael and Michele.**

**Michael's POV**

As we started to plan the trip up to Canada, so we could be changed. Jasper asked us how we would want to wear the Whitlock crest. I told him I wanted to wear it on a wristband where as Michele said she wants hers made into a choker. I was looking forward to the day I would receive my crest. Growing up without a family really does take a toll on you mentally and physically.

From the first time, I saw Jasper, and later us becoming like him, was the first day I felt like I belonged anywhere. As we slowly met the rest of the family, I started to see what the meaning of a true family was. I had never looked forward to anything in my life, but now I was so looking forward to Peter biting me. I knew Michele felt the same.

Peter is a riot and made us laugh most of the way up to the house just outside Old Crow on the Porcupine River. The area was mostly unpopulated being so far north, but close enough to a small town, which at times Carlisle has worked in the clinic there from what I have been told.

Michele and I have told them our wishes of wanted to be on the veggie diet, and that is why this place was chosen. We got to the house, and it was much nicer than I thought it would be. It ran off of a generator being so far out, but I knew that was only for looks and for the locals to think they are human.

Peter fired up the generator as it would be needed until we were changed to heat the place. Peter wanted to give us one last evening as humans and would bite us first thing in the morning. Peter asked Michele and I to see if the change goes well and if there were any problems afterwards.

I grabbed Michele's hand, and we went into our vision. Like so many of them lately there were blanks spots, but I did see us hunting with Emmett and Carlisle, so I knew they would be coming up sooner than we all thought. We tried to see when Jasper would be joining us with Bella, but it was blank. Anything to do with Bella was blank.

Carlisle thought it was the wolves who caused the blank spots, but I think it's more than just them. When we came out of our vision, we told Peter and Char what we saw and about the blank spots still being there. He said that it could still have something to do with the wolves.

We sat around and watched movies, Michele and I eating popcorn that Char cooked in the fireplace of all places. I have to say it was some of the best I have ever eaten, and it would be the last I eat.

Sometime during the third movie we both fell asleep. I woke early the next morning in the room that had been chosen for our change.

I heard Michele stir on the other side of the room. I greeted her and asked if she was ready for what was to come. She had just got done telling me that she was ready to start our new life when Char and Peter entered the room.

"So, I hear you two are ready to burn," Peter said trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"I will gladly burn if that means I get to bug you for all of eternity," Michele said making us all laugh.

"Well do you two want to do this now or do you want to eat first?" Peter asked.

"Now is fine with us," We both answered at the same time.

Peter went on to explain just where he would place on the bites pushing in as much venom each time. He also told us to go ahead and yell as much as we needed as the burning was not easy.

It was decided that he would bite Michele first so I could hold her hand along with Char hopefully keeping her calm. I reminded Peter that if I held her hand, we would go into a vision so it was decided that I would just caress her arm letting her know I was there.

I watched as Peter first bit her pulse point on the right side than at the junction of the elbow, wrist and then ankle before moving and doing the same on her left. I could see her face riddled with pain, but she did not yell or scream.

Now it was my turn, so I walked over to my bed and laid down. I was soon burning, but like Michele, I did not cry out. I knew this is what I wanted, and thus I will endure the pain that comes with becoming a Whitlock for all eternity.

As the burning grew it surpassed anything I'd ever felt before. I felt the pulse behind the fire raging in me now, realizing that it had found my heart. The fire blazed hotter and hotter yet I could not allow myself to scream as I had asked for this.

I lost all concepts of time as I concentrated on the sound of Michele's beating heart along with the breathing that was closer to me. I could not tell if it was Peter or Char, but I knew that one of them was close to me, and the other was close to Michele.

As time went on my hearing increased as the fire started to retreat first from my toes, feet, ankles and upwards all retreating inwards towards my heart. I knew that if this was happening to me, it was also happening to my sister. I was pleased at how strong she was for not screaming.

When the fire started to retreat from my fingers, wrists and arms, I just knew that it was almost over. I could smell a variety of things that I had not smelt before. Honey, lemon, mint and leather. What were the causes of these smells? I guess I will figure out when it's over.

I wanted it to be over; I was not sure how much more of this, I could take. When all the fire gathered at my heart, I almost screamed from the intensity of the pain. I felt my body jerk when my heart started pounding faster than it had ever done before, and then it stopped. I could no longer hear Michele's, either so I knew her change was over as was mine. I could not bring myself to open my eyes. As I heard two sets of feet climbing the stairs along with new smells, lilac, cinnamon, hyacinth, pine, vanilla.

It was not until I heard Peter speak that I opened my eyes, but still did not open my mouth. The light was thousands times brighter than ever before, I could see the dust balls flying around in the air.

"Michael, Michele everything is alright," I heard the soft-spoken voice of Esme.

With that I looked around to see that my family or at least part of them, were all standings in the doorway. Peter and Char standing in front of Esme and Carlisle. I could tell that they were standing in a very protective posture. I knew it was because we are newborns.

I sat up looked towards Michele to see that she was sitting up also. I could clearly see all the bite marks on Peter and Char; if I had not been told about them before had I would be scared shitless right now.

"Are you two ready to hunt?" Char asked.

I could feel the burning in my throat strengthen at her words. I nodded still not wanting to open my mouth.

"Carlisle and Esme will take you, but we will follow close behind," Peter said and explained the reason behind this.

**Michele's POV**

We all jumped out the window for a reason I don't know maybe to show us how to do it. I loved how fast I could run, the feel of the air whipping around me. I could smell all the different flowers and trees in the area. I could smell the differences in the soil. The only thing I could think was, wow this is awesome.

I came to a stop when I smelt something funny, needing to find out what it was. All too soon I was being held by Char and looked to see that Peter was now holding Michael.

"Don't breathe either of you," came out in a very urgent tone from Peter.

I stopped breathing and watched as Carlisle and Esme disappeared.

"All clear," Carlisle said as they came back into view.

"What do you mean all clear?" Michael asked.

We got funny looks from the four vampires around us.

"What, you did not smell the humans that were out trapping?" Carlisle asked looking at us with amusement.

"I smelt something funny and stopped so I could ask, that was when Char grabbed me," I said.

"Funny how?" Came the question from all four.

"It smelt off. Not good, but not bad," I explained.

"Michael how did it smell to you?" Peter asked.

"It smelt like dinner; I had venom pooling in my mouth when Peter grabbed me," he explained.

We talked for a while longer then took off running farther into the forest. I caught a scent that made my venom pool in my mouth and went after it and taking it down not caring what it was. It was not until I had finished it off that I looked to see I had just taken down a Moose. I could not smell the others nearby so I sat down under one of the big pines that lined the forest.

I smelt him long before I saw him as Michael came and joined me under my tree.

"Caribou taste nasty, but I guess it's something I'll have to get used to," he said as I turned towards him.

"My Moose was quite good," I told him causing him to laugh.

"So, how do you feel?" He asked me.

"I feel great. I love the speed. I love all the different smells. I know that Char and Peter are nearby letting us have some time to ourselves. Carlisle and Esme are still hunting."

"I don't like the smell of the animals, and I hated that taste. I think I might just take up Peter and Char's diet," he said causing both Peter and Char to growl, which caused me to laugh.

"Now why are you laughing at me?" He said.

"Because brother dear, you promised the family you would take up the veggie diet, and you will learn to stick with it. It will please them all if we can," I told him.

"I never heard you make a sound during the change. Why?" He asked me.

"I felt like screaming a bunch of times but stopped myself each time telling myself that this was my choice, and I can't go back on it now," I said.

"I felt the same way about screaming; it would have been wrong since it was my choice, and like you said the speed is awesome."

We talked for a while longer when the other four finally joined us.

Peter said he understands now why, in the vision we had the night before he bit us; we had seen Carlisle and Esme hunting with us. My brother dear will be, needing the extra help to stay on our chosen diet.

The run back to the house was even more fun than going for our first hunt as I got to let loose and fly as fast as I could. I made it back long before any of the others. When they walked through the door, I had already showered, changed clothes and was sitting on the couch.


End file.
